


One word: appendix

by miss_little_kitten



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick Character, legit fluff deal with it, love and comfort, sick Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_little_kitten/pseuds/miss_little_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro gets sick while aunt cass is away and Tadashi is the perfect big brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	One word: appendix

"Tadashi I wanna watch cartoons."   
"No Hiro. You're sick take a nap!" Tadashi said back watching the news.   
"But I'm the one that's sick! And I want to watch cartoons!" Hiro pouted at his brother.   
"I thought your stomach hurt?"   
"My tummy does hurt but it will feel better if I get to watch cartoons!" Hiro decided looking at Tadashi with his big pouty eyes. Then Hiro felt the puke coming on once more.   
"Bucket!" Tadashi muttered getting up and shoving it under his head and Hiro sputtered and threw up. As he was done he curled up crying from his belly pain.   
"Make it stop." Tadashi got on his knees to see his little brother in the eyes, it was day three of his stomach hurting and Tadashi knew his fever hadn't broke yet.   
"Hey buddy it's going to be okay. Are you sure you don't want to go see the doctor?" Tadashi asked him once more. Hiro shook his head no.   
"I don't like doctors." Hiro whipped his tears.   
"Where's your belly hurt come on lay flat." Hiro did as he was toke and just looked at his brother and Tadashi pushed on his right side.   
"Dashi! Ouch!" Is what followed a yelp of pain from Hiro.   
"Yeah we're going to the doctor come on bud. It won't take long." Tadashi slid hiro's sneakers on his small feet and tied them.   
"I don't want to wear my pjs." Hiro pouted.   
"To bad, we're going now maybe we can get out before mid night." Tadashi said sarcastically looking at the clock that read nine am. Tadashi ran down the steps and listened to hiro's mumbles as he waddled behind him. Aunt cass was away so Hiro wasn't going to cooperate for his brother. He stood in the living room and pouted.   
"Tadashi I mean it doesn't hurt that bad." Hiro reasoned again.   
"If I touch it will you cry?"   
"Just don't touch it then ass hole." Hiro said to his brother.   
"Hiro this is for me. It'll be in and out." Tadashi promised Hiro taking the small boys hand as they walked down the steps.   
"I'm gunna puke!" Hiro yelped in Tadashi's ear and he pulled over quickly so he wouldn't be wearing it. Hiro threw up on the bike and the ground finally feeling better and flipped his legs around his brothers waist and his in his warm chest. They took off the rest of the way to the hospital. The nurse said his temperature was 103 and they needed blood work but first Hiro had to get into a hospital gown.   
"Come on, arms up." Tadashi said trying to get his baby brother undressed to get in the gown.   
"I don't wanna be here." Hiro whimpered, he hated needles.   
"It'll be fine. I promise." Tadashi got his small arms through the way to big garment. He tied the back and laid hiro's shirt on the chair, and Tadashi sat back down. Then a knock...   
"Hi Hiro! I'm Jackie, and I'll be your nurse. Now we're going to get your blood work, but we always are just going to put an iv in at the same time so only one poke!" She sounded cheerful and Hiro turned pale white.   
"Dashi...." He whispered looking at him. She started to get ready to find a vein. "Can my brother get in bed with me?" Hiro asked frantically seeing the iv stuff.   
"I mean I guess he can. You have to be extra good for me then." The nurse winked at Hiro and smiled.   
"Hiro you're way to big for this." Tadashi said but then noticed the tears forming. He had to get in bed or he would be upset.   
"Pretty please." Hiro whispered   
"Move over." Tadashi wrapped his legs around his brothers to prevent Hiro from kicking.   
"Look at this good vein. Nice and blue." She said. Hiro fidgeting and began to freak out.   
"Hey Hiro, it won't be bad. I'm right here, here hide your head." Hiro nuzzled into Tadashi's coat.   
"Okay ready big guy?" Hiro nodded holding on to Tadashi and Tadashi has his arm around him and the other holding his arm still. "Here we go then." And the nurse got the needle in. Hiro almost instantly had tears from the idea of the needle but soon he was fine again his brother and the nurse kept cooing him for his bravery. Soon the nurse had everything she needed and Hiro got a super hero bandaid on top of his iv line. He leaned into Tadashi and got his back rubbed.   
"Okay can I go back over there now?" Tadashi asked him hoping he would be free. Then the doctor came in.  
"Hello Hiro! And you must be the big brother. I'm dr Stewart. How do you do?" He was very large like bigger than Tadashi large and Hiro hid into his brothers   
"Hi doctor." Tadashi said to him shaking the massive hand.   
"So what seems to be te problem Hiro?"   
"Tummy hurts." He said quickly and quietly.   
"Oh does it now. Can your brother sit by your feet so I can feel your belly with you laying flat?" Hiro nodded and was a little anxious when he got laid back but Tadashi held on to his foot which made him laugh. The the doctor pushed on the lower right side.   
"Argh!!!!" Hiro screamed and had tears in his eyes and he crawled over to Tadashi, he was done being picked at.   
"Hey Hiro do you have an appendix?" The doctor asked going through his cart for previous surgeries.   
"Yeah he hasn't gotten it out yet." Tadashi said now worried.   
"Well Hiro, we are going to give you some medicine that might make you feel silly but you have to stay with your brother. And then you need to go pee in a cup for us, I know it sounds gross, it's fine. And then we will go out to ct scan after we get his blood word back." Dr. Steward said sternly. And then he waved at Hiro and Hiro was on Tadashi's lap hiding in his shoulder.   
"Hey kiddo you heard him, do you gotta pee?" Tadashi asked him.   
"Kind of...." He said not moving from Tadashi's lap.   
"Get up then, come on you're getting silly medicine and you will have trouble peeing." Tadashi informed him standing up with his brother. Hiro sighed and walked over to the bathroom to pee. After he was done he came out and saw Tadashi had a few blankets and the nurse, Jackie, was there.   
"Hey buddy, remember me? Well I have some medicines for you." She informed him as he got on the bed and laid on Tadashi. They got leaned back more. "This ones going to make you feel really funny. It's going to help with your pain though." And she started to slowly push in morphine. Hiro nuzzled into his big brother at the sudden heavy feeling that scared him.   
"Dashi." He said blinking his eyes slowly.   
"Kiddo it's normal don't worry." Tadashi said rubbing his back as the next medicine was given in the iv.   
"Okay Hiro I have to talk to you about a test that's being done." Hiro grabbed Tadashi's shirt as he felt sleepier and sleepier. "You're going to go in this big machine to get a picture taken of your belly. And then when we're done we can see all your insides." She smiled and pushed the last medicine in and then left handing Tadashi the remote. Tadashi put cartoons on as he saw his little brother look at some longer strands of his own hair and giggling.   
"Hey big baby, can I go sit over there yet?" Tadashi teased messing up his hair.   
"No. Can I cuddle?" He finally had asked nuzzling into his brother.   
"You really had to ask?" Tadashi laughed and Hiro just sunk in all relaxed and tired.   
"Whys my tummy hurt Dashi?" He asked him.   
"Well there could be lots of reasons. One of which is you ate to much junk food and that's why you feel sick." Tadashi laughed at that idea. Hiro had thrown up all over four sets of pjs, making Tadashi wish it was just something simple, but he knew it was his little brothers appendix. Just how Hiro acted, how it hurt him to do odd things he loved such as pick up Mochi and run around or sound like a buffalo up the steps.   
"It hurts Dashi." He said to him, giving him big puppy eyes.   
"I love baby, I know it hurts." Tadashi pulled him close and let him cuddle in closer and he wrapped the blankets up more.   
"Can I take a nap?" Hiro asked.   
"Of course you can!" Tadashi said to him rubbing his back as he got more situated. Soon he was fast asleep.   
"Mr. Hamada." The voice startled Tadashi as he to was asleep with his brother.   
"Hi yes." Tadashi said to them trying not to startle Hiro.   
"Your brothers white cell count in both urine and blood. We need to do the cat scan right away." The doctor said to him.   
"Hey buddy. Hey little Hiro. Hey Hiro." Tadashi cooed to the small boy.   
"What?" Hiro asked very dazed.   
"You have to go get a kitty scan done!" Tadashi said excited to help him wake up more.   
"No no those scary." He whimpered hiding into Tadashi.   
"No see I'll go with you, not scary at all." And Tadashi stood up carrying him and the iv pole.   
"Thank you... Now mr Hamada we need to discuss transfers as we believe it is his appendix we would rather he go to a children's hospital. Just for his own comfort." The doctor informed Tadashi as they walked.  
"Yeah that fine... Could I go with him? Ride in the same ambulance?" He asked the nearest children's was over an hour away.   
"Of course if you want to leave him here you can run home and get your things as we believe even with a negative appendix we will send him out." Tadashi nodded at the answer and got Hiro to lay down at the cat scan.   
"I love you Hiro. Be good for this. Please." He kissed the boy forehead and Hiro smiled.   
"I love you too Dashi." Hiro waved a bit as Tadashi left the room to run home quickly. He sped the whole way home and jogged up the steps. He grabbed his laptop so Hiro could watch movies, and he grabbed some little kid DVDs. He packed Hiro new pjs and everything for a few days in the hospital. He grabbed hiro's blankie and bear which either looked like they had been hit by a car. And then Tadashi packed for himself, lazy pajamas and over sized shirts. He soon was on his way back to the hospital.   
"Tadashi." A doctor stopped him in the hall way. "Dr. Stewart is looking for you." Tadashi's heart stopped and walked into hiro's room.   
"How's my big boy?" Tadashi said nicely as Hiro was crying on his bed.   
"Scared make it stop. My belly hurts."   
"Hiro you could have pushed the button lets get you more medicine." Tadashi said as he hit the button.   
"Why do you have bags?" Hiro asked curiously.   
"Well we are probably going to spend a few nights here." Tadashi said pushing his hair back, revealing his tooth gap and pudgy cheeks.   
"I don't want too..."   
"Hello mr Hamada." The doctor smiled at Tadashi. "Would you mind stepping out here with me?"   
"Of course not doctor." Tadashi answered kissing hiro's hand and walking out.   
"Hi Tadashi, well we found your brother has a severely infected and inflamed appendix as we figured. He needs transferred to children's because of his age and for his comfort. We've arranged an ambulance and you can ride with him. And we're giving him more medicine before he leaves." The doctor said with a reassuring smile.   
"Okay. Thank you doctor. I'm happy I brought him in now." Tadashi said relieved as the nurse went back into his room to give him more pain meds. Hiro was just in a daze.   
"Dashi I wanna go home."   
"I know honey but we're going to the other hospital, I'll hold you the whole way." Tadashi comforted.   
"I want my blankie." Hiro said after the nurse left so he dug it out of the bag. He got really sleepy and Tadashi slipped behind him to rub his small little back. Hiro held his blanket close and was holding Tadashi's hand. Soon they were being transported and they were in the back of the ambulance being taken to the children's hospital. Hiro higher than a kite laying in Tadashi's lap giggling at him. They soon got to the room and Tadashi turned the tv on low.   
"I wanna watch cartoons." Hiro said half awake.   
"How about we just sleep for an hour." Tadashi suggested.   
"Deal." He smiled as they were face to face and fast asleep.


End file.
